Justin Roiland
| birth_place = Stockton, California, U.S. | disappeared_date = | death_date = | death_place = | education = Sierra High School Manteca High School | alma_mater = Modesto Junior College | occupation = | years_active = 2004–present | home_town = Manteca, California |spouse = | relatives = | website = }} Justin Roiland (born February 21, 1980) is an American actor, animator, writer, producer, and director. He is best known as the co-creator and executive producer of the Adult Swim animated series Rick and Morty, in which he voices both of the show's titular characters, the voice of Oscar on the Disney Channel's animated television show Fish Hooks, as well as the Earl of Lemongrab on Cartoon Network's Adventure Time, and several characters (most notably the character of Blendin Blandin) on Gravity Falls. Early life Roiland grew up on an almond orchard in Manteca, California. He attended Sierra High School for all of his time in high school up to the first quarter of his senior year and then transferred to Manteca High School for the remainder of his senior year, graduating in 1998. After high school he attended Modesto Junior College in Modesto, California. Career He eventually moved to Los Angeles, and in early 2004, got involved with Channel101, an L.A. media collective started by Dan Harmon and Rob Schrab, where he made and acted in numerous movie shorts (such as 2 Girls One Cup: The Show, House of Cosbys and a small role as musician "Christopher Cross" in the series "Yacht Rock") and in the VH1 television show Acceptable TV. He appeared regularly on The Sarah Silverman Program on Comedy Central as "Blonde Craig". He now works as a voice actor, most notably as the title characters of Rick and Morty, for which he is also co-creator, co-writer and executive producer with Dan Harmon. In addition, he has voiced several other characters in Rick and Morty. Since 2010, he has co-hosted The Grandma's Virginity Podcast with Rick and Morty writer, Ryan Ridley, and Steven Universe producer, Jackie Buscarino. '' He stated at the Rick and Morty panel at San Diego Comic-Con International 2014 that one of his main influences was Pendleton Ward and that he enjoyed watching The Ren & Stimpy Show as a child. In his interview to The Rolling Stone he stated that he enjoys making cartoons and games as it lets him do all the work in his apartment, without a need to leave his house. On August 25, 2016, Roiland launched virtual reality studio Squanchtendo, a portmanteau of the company Nintendo and Rick and Morty character Squanchy. It was later renamed to Squanch Games. Its first full-length title, Accounting+, made in collaboration with William Pugh's studio, will be released for PSVR on Dec. 19. Justin Roiland's Solo Vanity Card Productions! Justin Roiland's Solo Vanity Card Productions! is an animation studio founded by animator and voice actor Justin Roiland. The studio is best known for producing Rick and Morty for Adult Swim. Productions *''Rick and Morty'' (2013–present) *''Hot Streets'' (2018–present) *''Solar Opposites'' (Upcoming; 2020) Filmography Film Television Web series Video games In August 2016, Roiland set up a video game studio, initially named Squanchtendo, and later renamed to Squanch Games in December 2017. Awards and nominations References External links * * The Grandma's Virginity Podcast * Cartoons, Comics, and stuff by Justin Roiland Category:1980 births Category:American animators Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:American satirists Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American television writers Category:Living people Category:Male actors from California Category:Male television writers Category:People from Stockton, California Category:Showrunners Category:Journalists from California Category:People from Manteca, California Category:Comedians from California